bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reversal of Rukia, the Rampaging Blade
The Reversal of Rukia, the Rampaging Blade is the one hundred seventy-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Rukia Kuchiki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado finish their battles against the assassins. Summary Rukia and Jinnai Dōko continue their fight. Rukia uses her surroundings to gain the upperhand, but Jinnai continues to sink his Reiryoku into his Bakkōtō as he devours another piece, once again forcing Rukia on the defensive. Jinnai once again decides to target Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. Jinnai tosses Kenryū aside, but Enryū shields her from Jinnai's attack. Rukia realizes that as long as he keeps getting stronger, they can't win. However, she comes up with a plan and attacks Jinnai with Kidō, then counters his attack with her Zanpakutō. Rukia seems to be successful, as Jinnai is frozen solid. Jinnai breaks free, however, and frantically begins eating his Bakkōtō, which spells his demise. Having sacrificed too much of his spiritual power to it, the Bakkōtō devours him, leaving Rukia and the others dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Uryū continues to struggle against Ryū Kuzu. Kuzu uses the mist to attack silently, but Uryū successfully defends. As the fight continues, Uryū realizes that Kuzu has literally transformed into the mist. Kuzu knows Uryū has caught on, but confidently states it doesn't matter, since there is nothing he can do. However, Uryū uses his Sprenger technique to turn the tables on Kuzu. As the smoke clears, Uryū lays badly injured on the ground, however Kuzu is not seen at all. At Rurichiyo's house, Rukia tries to retrieve Jinnai's Bakkōtō, but several assassins take it before she can. They then retreat. In the park, Sado continues his fight against Genga. Genga manages to wound Sado using his Bakkōtō's ground type abilities, but Sado fights his way out of Ganga's trap. Faced with no other option, Genga releases his full power against Sado. Sado tries to stop Genga, warning Genga that his blade will kill him if he goes to such an extreme. Genga says he doesn't care, he just wants to see how powerful he really is. Sado returns his notion, and brings out his left arm's power. The two collide and Genga is defeated by Sado's final attack. Orihime Inoue arrives to see Sado collapsed on the battlefield. In the skies above Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki and Hanza Nukui begin their final showdown. Quincy Encyclopedia Ryūken Ishida explains Seele Schneider, stating that five Sprengers are used to create a sectioned off area in the ground in the shape of a pentagon, which then explodes indiscriminately within this area. He states that it is incredibly powerful, but requires a long period of time to set up, in which you should have a comrade back you up. Isshin Kurosaki then comments sarcastically that he still relies on people, to which Ryūken fires several Sprenger arrows around his body, stating that his finger slipped. Characters in Order of Appearance #Rukia Kuchiki #Jinnai Dōko #Ryūsei Kenzaki #Rurichiyo Kasumiōji #Rusaburō Enkōgawa #Uryū Ishida #Ryū Kuzu #Assassins #Yasutora Sado #Genga #Orihime Inoue #Hanza Nukui #Ichigo Kurosaki Fights *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Jinnai Dōkō (concluded) *Uryū Ishida vs. Ryū Kuzu (concluded) *Yasutora Sado vs. Genga (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #33 *Bakudō #4 *Bakudō #1 Techniques used: * * * * * * Fullbring used: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Bakkōtō used: * * * * Other powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes